Murphy's laws
by tima0001
Summary: Just some laws


NONE of this belongs to me.  
  
Murphy's Law ("If anything can go wrong, it will") If there is a possibility of several things going wrong, the one that will cause the most damage will be the one to go wrong Corollary: If there is a worse time for something to go wrong, it will happen then If anything just cannot go wrong, it will anyway If you perceive that there are four possible ways in which something can go wrong, and circumvent these, then a fifth way, unprepared for, will promptly develop Corollary: It will be impossible to fix the fifth fault, without breaking the fix on one or more of the others Corollary sent by Sean Cheshire Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something Nature always sides with the hidden flaw Corollary: The hidden flaw never stays hidden for long. Corollary sent by Dave M. Mother nature is a bitch. Murphy's Law of Thermodynamics Things get worse under pressure. The Murphy Philosophy Smile . . . tomorrow will be worse. Quantization Revision of Murphy's Laws Everything goes wrong all at once. Murphy's Constant Matter will be damaged in direct proportion to its value Murphy's Law of Research Enough research will tend to support whatever theory. Research supports a specific theory depending on the amount of funds dedicated to it.  
  
Addition to Murphy's Laws In nature, nothing is ever right. Therefore, if everything is going right ... something is wrong.  
  
Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. It is impossible to make anything foolproof because fools are so ingenious.  
  
Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse. Rule of Accuracy: When working toward the solution of a problem, it always helps if you know the answer. Corollary: Provided, of course, that you know there is a problem. Nothing is as easy as it looks. Everything takes longer than you think. If anything simply cannot go wrong, it will anyway. Whenever you set out to do something, something else must be done first. Every solution breeds new problems. The legibility of a copy is inversely proportional to its importance. no matter how perfect things are made to appear, Murphy's law will take effect and screw it up. Sent by Mitch You cannot successfully determine beforehand which side of the bread to butter. The chance of the buttered side of the bread falling face down is directly proportional to the cost of the carpet. Sent by Paul Breen The chance of the bread falling with the buttered side down is directly proportional to the cost of the carpet. The following article was excerpted from The Desert Wings March 3, 1978  
  
Murphy's Law ("If anything can go wrong, it will") was born at Edwards Air Force Base in 1949 at North Base.  
  
It was named after Capt. Edward A. Murphy, an engineer working on Air Force Project MX981, (a project) designed to see how much sudden deceleration a person can stand in a crash.  
  
One day, after finding that a transducer was wired wrong, he cursed the technician responsible and said, "If there is any way to do it wrong, he'll find it."  
  
The contractor's project manager kept a list of "laws" and added this one, which he called Murphy's Law.  
  
Actually, what he did was take an old law that had been around for years in a more basic form and give it a name.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the Air Force doctor (Dr. John Paul Stapp) who rode a sled on the deceleration track to a stop, pulling 40 Gs, gave a press conference. He said that their good safety record on the project was due to a firm belief in Murphy's Law and in the necessity to try and circumvent it.  
  
PROCRASTINATOR'S CREED  
  
1. I believe that if anything is worth doing, it would have been done already.  
  
2. I shall never move quickly, except to avoid more work or find excuses.  
  
3. I will never rush into a job without a lifetime of consideration.  
  
4. I shall meet all of my dead lines directly in proportion to the amount of bodily injury I could expect to receive from missing them.  
  
5. I firmly believe that tomorrow holds the possibility for new technologies, astounding discoveries, and a reprieve from my obligations.  
  
6. I truly believe that all deadlines are unreasonable regardless of the amount of time givin.  
  
7. I shall never forget that the probability of a miracle, though infinitesmally small, is not exactly zero.  
  
8 If at first I don't succeed, there is always next year.  
  
9. I shall always decide not to decide, unless of course I decide to change my mind.  
  
10. I shall always begin, start, initiate, take the first step, and /or write the first word, when I get around to it.  
  
11. I obey the law of inverse excuses which demands that the greater the task to be done, the more significant the work that must be done prior to beginning the greater task.  
  
12. I know that the work cycle is not plan/start/finish, but is wait/wait/plan.  
  
13. I will never put off until tomorrow, what i can forget about forever.  
  
14. I will become a member of the Ancient Order of Two-Headed Turtles(the Procrastinators Society) if they ever get it organized.  
I just thought that the laws were awesome. If you want to use them in a fanfic be my guest. 


End file.
